Reptile
Reptile(リープテイル) es un Ninja humanoide de color verde: Físicamente es horroroso y repulsivo aunque righten algunos MK aparezca con una forma humana para su camuflaje. Se caracteriza por su gran disimulo y lealtad incondicional; a diferencia de muchos, Reptile no busca el poder. En cambio, tiene la obsesión de encontrar a algún miembro de su raza: Los Saurian, una raza exterminada hace mucho tiempo por Shao Kahn; esta obsesión llega a ocasionarle periodos de locura. Aunque ha servido a Shao Kahn p or mucho tiempo, desconoce que fue éste quien destruyó su hogar natal, Zaterra, y exterminó a toda su raza. Es desconocida la edad de Reptile; se estima que tiene miles o quizá millones de años. Reptile fue el primer personaje oculto en el juego Mortal Kombat. A veces, antes de pelear contra un oponente, él aparecía solo en el centro de la arena haciendo la pose de victoria de Sub-Zero, diciendo cosas como: "Look to la Luna" ("Mira hacia la luna"), "Alone is how to find me" ("Solo es como me encontrarás") o "Perfection is the key" ("Perfección es la clave"). En el primer juego de la serie,él era la combinación de los personajes Scorpion y Sub-Zero, ya que si combinamos los colores de éstos obtenemos el color de Reptile (amarillo + azul = verde); a diferencia de lo que se pensaba, Reptile obtuvo tanta popularidad que en Mortal Kombat II fue anexado como personaje jugable con sus propios movimientos. Historias En un punto determinado (posiblemente después de la muerte del Gran Kung Lao hace 500 años o antes) Reptile se unió a las filas de Shang Tsung en Earthrealm, escondido desde el primer Mortal Kombat. Naturalmente, cuando Shang Tsung regresó a Outworld, Reptile también. Protegió a su maestro del peligro durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat II, y ahí fue donde recibió una orden directa de Shao Kahn: Si la cumplía, él liberaría de la esclavitud a los miembros restantes de su raza; la misión era encontrar a Kitana, hija adoptiva del emperador. Junto a Jade recibió órdenes de traerla bajo cualquier circustancia, incluso matándola si fuese necesario; la misión falló debido a que Jade protegió a su amiga Kitana y huyó junto a ella. Después de la batalla en MK3 tanto la Tierra como el reino de Edenia fueron libres, Reptile fue tomado prisionero en Edenia y condenado al Netherealm por genocidio: una pequeña ironía ya que su raza fue víctima del mismo acto. En el Netherealm fue general de las fuerzas del Dios Anciano Caído, Shinnok, haciendo un pacto en el que éste reviviría a su raza extinta, a pesar del hecho de que Shinnok no había mantenido su promesa. Al perder la guerra, Reptile volvió al Outworld a servir a su antiguo maestro, manteniendo su estatus intacto. Debido al largo tiempo de separación de su raza, principalmente de su matriarca, Reptile empezó un proceso de involución, tanto física como psicológicamente durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Cuando los ejércitos de Edenia y Outworld se enfrentaron en combate, Reptile fue a informarle a su amo pero fue distraído por la vampira Nitara, quien le reveló detalles de su raza perdida. También le dio la espada Kirehashi, un artefacto zaterrano, como una prueba. Cuando Kahn fue supuestamente asesinado por la Alianza Mortal, Reptile encontró rápidamente un nuevo amo: Nitara. Para su desgracia, Nitara sólo lo estaba usando para liberar a su raza (la de ella) de un encierro. Su primer paso fue distraer a Reptile el tiempo necesario para que la Alianza Mortal matara a Shao Kahn; después, manipuló a Reptile y a Cyrax para que se enfrentaran en combate. Reptile dañó el control de portales de Cyrax, así éste ayudaría a Nitara a recuperar la orbe donde se encontraba su reino encerrado a cambio de devolverlo al Earthrealm. Eventualmente, Reptile descubrió que Nitara sólo lo usó y fue en su búsqueda, lo que lo llevó a la Cámara de Lava, pero era muy tarde: tanto Cyrax como Nitara no estaban, sin embargo, el huevo de dragón de Onaga, el Rey Dragón estaba a punto de nacer. Al romperse, un rayo de luz golpeó a Reptile y su cuerpo se convirtió en el receptor del alma de Onaga. En MK9 se sabia poco de este personaje,fue un Asesino y protector de Shang Tsung estuvo presente en el primer torneo pero Johnny cage lo elimino en la primera batalla,tambien estuvo durante la invasion donde fue derrotado por Stryker despues de eso nunca se supo nada de el. Galeria Reptile_DOTR.jpg 636px-Reptileconquest.jpg|Reptile en el primer filme 225px-Reptileumk3.png Versusreptileumk3.png Reptile-Mortal-Kombat-9-Render.png 180px-258712-172645-reptile_large.jpg Kabal_vs_reptile_mk_444556777864.JPG Mortal_Kombat_ll_Arcade_Art_Reptile.png 3810449-mk2_reptile-2.png Reptile2.png 321454_149468851871386_785522133_n.jpg 640px-Komodai_img_.jpg 640px-Komodai_img_2.jpg 10536936_708225029243179_4090358822531818690_n.jpg render (2).jpg Sprites 2rl.gif 3rl.gif A1d.gif|Animality 4rl.gif ReptileM.gif Rept14.gif ReptileRafaga.gif Rep11.png Reptile.gif Curiosidades *Es el primer Personaje Secreto de Mortal Kombat *En MK Shaolin Monks dice no trabajar para Shang Tsung cuando la historia original contradice esto *En MK Defensores del Reino de la tierra es reemplazado por otro Saurian Llamado Komodai *En el Primer filme su forma real era una extraña y pequeña apariencia reptiliana *Junto con Scorpion son los primeros Ninjas que mostraron sus verdaderos rostros *Es el personaje que mas cambios fisicos tuvo durante toda la saga Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Mortal Kombat Categoría:Personajes de la Warner Bros. Games Categoría:Saurians Categoría:Zaterra Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Ninja Categoría:Personajes Secretos